


Pity Party

by Hiisi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 00Q New Year Party, Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Dean Being an Idiot, Dean Deserves to be Happy, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Smut Brigade, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Harvelle's Roadhouse, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Party, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester is a Saint, Self-Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiisi/pseuds/Hiisi
Summary: 2016 was a rough year for a lot of people, Dean Winchester was no exception to that rule.The lack of clients showing up at his shop, the bills pilling up made him want nothing more than to drink himself to oblivion on New Year's Eve, away from his brother's attempts to make him feel better.What he did not expect during his pity party was that Sam Winchester was as stubborn as he was and very determined into pushing a blue eyed man onto his path that might force his eyes open.[Destiel / New Year's Eve party]





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!
> 
> To celebrate the death of 2016 and the new year, here is a One shot that I hope you will enjoy!  
> Please don't hesitate to leave me a comment to tell me what you thought, good or bad, it would really mean everything to me!  
> Thank you for reading ♥

It had been a hell of a year, literally.

For that reason and that reason only, neverminding Sam’s comments about his alcoholic tendencies, Dean Winchester was settled on drinking himself to oblivion on this New Year’s Eve. He did not want to remember any more of 2016 as he was obliged to. As he opened his second beer, he looked through the window and sighed. He was tired, so tired. He had started this year full of hope with his degree in hand, ready to conquer the world. But as they all understood it quickly, the upcoming months wouldn’t give them much help in that direction. Nevertheless, Dean had managed to convince his austere neighbouring banker to give him a loan that would allow him to open his very own automobile garage. He had always dreamt of it for as long as he could remember and this year he was going for it. He poured his heart, soul and every single dime he ever had into it but when the day of the grand opening came no one was there. Sure, his family and friends showed up but no client did. He still couldn’t understand what he did wrong. He had tried his best to make the place efficient and vintage at the same time, showing his love for old cars and hard rock, his friend Charlie had made sure that they were all over the internet and had the coolest publicity. They thought that maybe they just chose the wrong date or time, that it wasn’t convenient for the people of Lawrence, and convinced themselves that they would show up another day. But that day never seemed to come. They were counting 6 months since the opening and they were already in the red. There were more bills in the shop than people, most of them being overdue and written in threatening fonts. Dean knew that they were heading towards a permanent shut down and probable bankruptcy but he was decided to forget all about it at least for tonight.

On his fourth beer, Sam came to see him with a concerned look on his face. His younger brother put a heavy hand on his shoulder and whispered knowingly ‘’Dude, the night is just starting. You don’t need to pass out by 10 p.m, it won’t make anything better.’’.

‘’For you maybe not, but what I can’t understand anymore can’t hurt me no more.’’ Said Dean defensively as he tossed the empty bottle aside and got up to grab another one.

Sam sighed and passed a hand over his face. He knew how stubborn his brother could be and that there was no reason on insisting because he wouldn’t listen. He had offered him help on multiple occasions, both morally and financially, but Dean refused it every time. The man put his pride above anything else, preferring to let himself drown rather than accepting someone’s intervention in what he considered to be his problem. Sam wished that he could make him understand that when you matter to people as much as he mattered to him and all his friends and family, it became their problem too. That his pride wasn’t worth the isolation and pain he was putting himself through, that accepting help when you’re in trouble was part of growing up. Nobody can do everything on their own but Dean Winchester was convinced he could and he would push away anyone who would tell him he couldn’t without an hesitation. Maybe a distraction would do the trick and take him out of his self-pity spiral in which he seemed to be absorbed. Sam looked through the room, full of friends that already tried to talk Dean out of it and help without success but that was when he also noticed one man. Castiel Novak, a young and promising blue eyed man that just happened to do his practice in the same law firm as he did. The two had hit it off right away, being two gigantically awkward nerds, and soon became close friends. What also make him notice the man is that he was gay, single and totally his brother’s type. Since then he had did all he could to set the two up. He did his best act to convince Castiel that he absolutely needed a make over and revision for his car and that luckily he knew just the place. The two had headed to Dean’s shop do realize that the man didn’t even bother to look at them in the eyes. He quickly hugged Sam and shaked Castiel’s hand without even looking at him to Sam’s disappointment. But tonight was the night, he knew it. Castiel had made it to the party after weeks of convincing and Dean had drank enough to maybe be friendly or more this time. Sam got up quickly and made his way through the crowd and to his friend. He called out the man who greeted him with a smile.

‘’Sam, thank God. I was starting to think that you sent me to some random party as a joke.’’ Laughed Castiel as he hugged him.

‘’Come on man, you know I wouldn’t do that to you! Welcome to Harvelle’s, I hope you have fun! How about you take it as an opportunity to start early on your first new year’s resolution?’’ asked Sam.

‘’Go easy on my cheeseburger obsession?’’ tried the black haired man in a hopeful tone.

‘’No Cas, the other one. Get to know new people and find a boyfriend, remember?’’ stated Sam with a wide smile.

‘’I do but I honestly hoped you didn’t…’’ grunted Castiel before adding ‘’You know that my people skill are rusty and plus I’m way too awkward to just go hit on some most likely straight man at a party.’’

‘’Well here’s a tip. You see the guy with the red plad shirt and green eyes at the bar? I know for a fact that he is gay, single and in desperate need for a distraction. Have fun!’’ said Sam, turning Castiel around and pushing him into that direction before he could argue.

Castiel turned around to argue, just to discover that Sam had disappeared. He didn’t left him much of a choice, he couldn’t just keep on standing here. With a deep sigh, he made his way to the bar and sat next to man in the red shirt. He grabbed a bottle of cider and tried to discreetly look at him. If he was being honest, he was quite handsome. There was also something familiar about him but he couldn’t figure out what. Maybe they had met before? But he sure as hell couldn’t just ask him that, it was too much of a cliché pick up line. As he tried to remember where he had seen the man before he let his eyes wander on his very soft looking lips, contrasting with his rough hardworking hands. Castiel was wondering how these would feel against his sensitive skin when a voice took him out of him trance and made him jump. 

‘’When you’re done checking me out maybe we can exchange names.’’ Said the man with a hint of amusement in his voice that Castiel found charming as much as embarrassing for himself.

‘’S-Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare…Oh who am I kidding I did actually. You’re just very attractive and I am very bad at starting conversation, I’m sorry!’’ mumbled Castiel, burying his face between his hands.

‘’Don’t worry about it, I’ll take it as a compliment. Plus, you’re quite attractive too.’’ Answered Dean with a grin before offering his hand to Castiel and saying ‘’My name is Dean by the way.’’

‘’It is nice to meet you Dean, I’m Castiel.’’ Smiled the other man with a light blush on his cheeks.

They talked about everything and nothing for hours, going from Dean’s love for AC/DC to Castiel’s passion for food and weird French movies where nothing happened.  
From the corner of the room Sam was delighted. It seemed like his brother was finally lighting up and noticing Castiel, everything was working as planned.

‘’It’s going to seems cliché but I honestly do feel like we’ve met before.’’ Tried Castiel shyly.

‘’Something about you is familiar too. Wait, I think I’ve heard your name somewhere…are the Castiel that works with my brother?’’ asked Dean with a frown.

‘’Sam? Is Sam Winchester your brother?! Now I remember, you own that cool garage two streets away! I came two weeks ago with Sam. He was actually the one who convinced me to get my car fixed but I have to say that he was right and you did a hell of a job. It never worked so well and it looks amazing now!’’ said the black haired man cheerfully.

Dean nodded before answering bitterly ‘’So Sam sent you huh? I can’t believe I didn’t make the connection before, I’m such a goddamn idiot to have fallen for this. What are you really here for? You come to tell me how I should do things and why I’m such a failure to ‘help me’? Thanks man but I don’t need that shit tonight.’’

Dean turned to give Sam a glare and got up to grab a bottle of whisky on the other side of the bar, leaving a very confused and disappointed Castiel behind. From his side, Sam thought that maybe it wasn’t going so well and that he should find himself another place to be before Dean decides to come to him asking for explanations he really didn’t want to give. He started walking away when he saw Castiel suddently getting up and walking straight to Dean with a flash of anger he had never seen on his face before.

‘’Hey! I don’t know what your deal is but it doesn’t justify lashing out on people. I had no bad or hidden intentions, now if you have no problem being an assbutt to someone you just met and were going along with just fine two seconds ago maybe you are the one with the attitude problem. But happy new year to you too.’’ Ranted Castiel with a courage newly found before turning his back to walk out, blaming himself for expecting anything out of this.

Still shocked from the man’s outburst, Dean still managed to grab his wrist before he went too far. Castiel turned around with a frown and looked at him expectantly. Dean swallowed hard and passed his free hand over his face, caught off guard.

‘’Look I’m sorry man, you didn’t deserve this. It’s just been a long year you know. My shop, it’s going down and I don’t know what to do. I’m the older brother you know, the one who’s supposed to have his shit sorted out and gives a good example for the youngest one. Sammy, he’s been trying to help but if I accept it, it means that it’s over and I give up. I’m in over my head and I just don’t know what to do. I don’t want to be a charity work for everyone around me…Fuck, I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, I’m sorry it’s probably the booze talking.’’ Said Dean in a low trembling voice, trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

Castiel looked at him intensely, listening carefully to every word he said. Once he was done they just stood there for a minute, Dean still holding his wrist and looking down. The blue eyed man then closed the distance that separated them and pulled Dean’s chin up with his free hand, amazed at the fragile and raw emotions he could see dancing in the beautiful green eyes.

‘’Firstly, you need to stop your pity party. That includes the drinking and the attitude. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t help you getting out of any situation. It’s logic to be down and to need time to process things but you can’t just stay there, you need to bounce back no matter how hard it is. Secondly, you are lucky enough to have friends and family that care enough that they are ready to do anything they can to help you in that process. It doesn’t mean that you’re failing whatever expectation you think that they have from you or whatever role you gave yourself. I’m pretty sure that they just want you to be happy Dean. Accepting help is not a sign of weakness, it’s a sign of strength. People won’t love you less because of it, it’s quite the contrary actually so open your eyes and bounce back.’’ He said in a concerned but calm voice.

‘’I don’t know, I guess you’re right but why do you care?’’ breathed Dean, his eyes moving between Castiel’s eyes and lips like he was lost in translation.

‘’Because that’s what I do, I care too much about everything. Also, as I said before, you are very attractive.’’ Answered Castiel with a bright smile that made Dean’s heart beat faster.

Sam watched his brother chuckle wholeheartedly for the first time in forever, crossing his fingers behind his back.

‘’Are you trying to seduce me?’’ whispered Dean with a light smile

‘’Depends, is it working?’’ asked the man with his never fading smile. 

‘’Mmmm…that’s a yes for me.’’ Said Dean with another chuckle, mentally hitting himself for being a twelve year old girl.

‘’FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE…HAPPY NEW YEAR!’’ chanted the crowed before whistles started to blow, confetti flew in the air and in between the two men.

Before he could think about it twice, Dean closed the space between them and let his lips crash onto Castiel’s. He finally let go of his wrist to wrap his own arms around the man’s neck and let his hands wander through the black messy hair. He felt Castiel’s hands on his hips, his nails slowly brushing his skin under his shirt and sending shivers down his spine. As their tongues danced together in a mix of excitement, passion and affection, he could swear he heard his brother squeal somewhere around but he couldn’t care less. All that mattered was the warmth and intensity he felt at the moment. After a minute they had to part, gasping for air, each of them licking their own lips and enjoying the taste of the other there. With their foreheads still resting against one another’s they couldn’t help but smile.

‘’Happy new year!’’ they said at the same time, laughing before meeting each other in another heated kiss.


End file.
